


Heart of Ink

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Arguing, Custody Battle, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Jealousy, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Male Nami (One Piece), Messy, Post-Divorce, Single Parents, Tattoos, Verbal Abuse, YouTube, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: A tattoo artist who's going through a nasty custody battle and a carefree youtuber with her own troubles. What happens when they cross paths?Will be updating every Friday and Saturday.Wattpad: CamillaLouTumblr: sxmpoems
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

A father was combing his daughter's hair.

"How do you want your hair today?" Asked Law.

"A ponytail." Said Noelle.

Breakfast was already served, dishes were washed and the house was cleaned.

"Wasn't mommy supposed to pick me up last night?"

"She's just running a bit late, she'll come soon but for now let's go to school."

"Okay."

She took her bag and lunchbox and followed her dad to his car.

In another suburb, a woman was getting her son ready for school.

"Luiz, are you ready yet?" Asked Lufilia.

"Coming, mama."

The little boy took his bag and lunchbox and ran to his mother.

"After school, can we go to the park? Daddy promised me but he didn't show up."

"Of course, but we have get some groceries before."

"Okay."

_**Timeskip** _

Law arrived at the school and walked Noelle inside.

"Will mommy pick me up?"

"By then, she will. Have a great day in school."

"Can't I stay longer with you?"

"I wish but you can only stay on weekends and holidays."

"But I wanna see more of you."

"I want to see more of you too but-"

They were interrupted by the school bell ringing.

"Goodbye, darling."

"Bye, daddy."

Not that far away from them, another parent and child were saying their goodbyes.

"I promise that I'll take you to the park and have a fantastic day at school." Said Lufilia.

Each parent walked back into their cars. Law got a social media alert and it was a picture of his ex-wife at a nightclub.

He looked at his daughter going into class and shook his head.

"Mommy's gonna be in big, big trouble when she gets back." Said Law.

Lufilia was on her account furiously looking at her ex-boyfriend with a provocatively dressed woman and thought about what her son was promised.

"Seu filho da puta negligente..."


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: CamillaLou
> 
> Tumblr: sxmpoems

Today was Ken's turn to man the tattoo parlor so Law was sitting at his home when he saw a woman entering.

"Do you think that it's normal for a six year-old to not know where her mother is?"

"Don't start." Said Tori.

"I already took her to school and packed her things so don't bother."

"For your information, I was out working. Do you think that it's cheap to take care of a child?"

"I thought that we agreed that I would provide the clothing, school items and food. What about the alimony and child support payments? That should be more than enough for her. And didn't you say that you got a new job as a secretary?"

"I would have more money if the judge had agreed to raise up the amount."

"It just means that even he's tired of your shit."

"Careful now, wouldn't want your visitation rights to be revoked."

"I should be saying that to you, I'm not the one who was jailed for contempt of court. Remember that? When you tried to keep me away from our daughter."

"Why does this place smell like perfume?"

"They're called cleaning products, I know that may be foreign to you but you understand, right?"

"Did you fuck someone while my daughter was here?"

"Okay, get the hell out of my house."  
_________________________________________

A heated argument between a man and woman was taking place.

"For the last time, I don't give a shit about who you put your dick in! I just want you to be a good example for our child!" Screamed Lufilia.

"What I do in my life is my business!" Screamed Namizo.

"He's your child for God's sake! At least act like you care about him!"

"I'm not even sure if he's mines, he could be for Zoro or Uso-"

"Don't you fucking dare! He has your orange hair!"

"Are you done yet? I have to meet up with some clients."

"Whatever but just know, I'm not the one who you're hurting. The little boy who's so eager to see his father is the true victim in all of this."


	3. Groceries

A little boy was sitting in a trolley, playing with an airplane.

"Okay, we got chicken, veggies, fruits..."

As she was checking her list, she bumped into another cart.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Said Lufilia.

"It's no problem, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Law.

"Oh my gosh, It's LuluMonkey!" Said Noëlle.

"Mommy look, he has cool drawings on his body." Said Luiz.

"I'm guessing that I'm supposed to know who you are." Said Law.

"Not exactly, I'm a vlogger. My channels are about random things and gaming." Said Lufilia.

"Seeing that my daughter is a big fan, you wouldn't mind signing her book?"

"Of course not."

She took out her pen and signed it.

"I'll never throw this away." Said Noëlle.

"Did you do all of those drawings on your skin, mister?" Asked Luiz.

"Yes, I did. Do you like them?" Asked Law.

"I really do, aren't they cool, mama?"

"They're very impressive."

"Why thank you, miss LuluMonkey."

"My name is Lufilia."

"And my name is Law, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"What's that weird number in my book?" Asked Noëlle.

He looked inside and saw a phone number.

"Aren't you the bold one?" Said Law.

"I have my moments."

"How nice, should I repay the favor?"

They took out their phones and exchanged their numbers.

"Talk to you later." Said Lufilia.

"Can't wait." Said Law.

They went their separate ways.

"Wow, she looks even prettier in real life." Said Noëlle.

"I agree, she does."

"That guy seems really cool, mom!" Said Luiz.

"Yes, he does."

**_ Timeskip _ **

A real estate agent was having a steamy moment with his latest client.

"You know, my divorce was recently finalized."

"Is that so? I had a nasty fight with my ex."

"Then, let's continue comforting each other."

"Great idea."

In a nearby park, a mother was watching her child play.

"Are you following me?"

She turned around and saw him.

"Hello again, miss Lufilia!" Said Noëlle.

"Hi, sugar bean!"

"Noë, how about you go play with her son?"

"Okay!"

He sat down next to her and smirked.

"I didn't get an answer to my question."

"I promised to take him to the park after shopping." Said Lufilia.

"We usually come here every Friday evening." Said Law.

"Single parent?"

"Shared custody, I'm recently divorced."

"I'm sorry for pushing."

"It's totally fine and you?"

"Two words. Deadbeat and dad."

"Ah."

"You seem like an amazing father. Meanwhile, I feel like I have to hold him hostage at gunpoint for him to spend time with his own son."

"I guess some people aren't meant to be parents, I had to learn that the hard way."

"I know what you-"

Lufilia saw a man in a suit walking out with a woman in a short tight dress.

"Bastardo..."

Law followed her sight and saw his ex-wife on her "new secretary job".

"That lying bitch..."

"Your ex-wife?" Asked Lufilia.

"Apparently, she's at her new job. He's your ex?" Asked Law.

"Yes, he's supposed to be showing houses to his clients. Not at a hotel with some bimbo, no offense."

"None taken, in fact, I might add that you hit the nail right on the damn head."

"It's not that him sleeping around with people bugs me, it's the fact that he can go around town without a care in the world as if he doesn't have a child to help take care of."

"You were raised in a single parent household, weren't you?"

"My mom walked out on us when I was the same age as Luiz. I know what it's like to grow up without another parent and I don't want that for my child."

"We're just a couple of single parents doing the best we can and it kills me when she doesn't put in the same amount of effort."

"It's getting late, I guess it's time to go."

"When are you free?"

"I am a fulltime Youtuber so..."

"Right, I'm free on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

"Where would you like to meet up?"

"How does a picnic in Sabaody park on Saturday morning sounds?"

"It sounds like a great idea and I'm supposed to take him to his uncle so it falls in line."

"I'll ask Tori if she could bring Noëlle in the afternoon instead."

They looked at their kids playing and smiled.


	4. Jealous

Law had tucked his daughter to bed when the front door opened.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to make some green tea.

"How was work today?"

"Who was that woman?" Asked Tori.

"Who was that man?"

"I asked you first, I want an answer."

"Since we're divorced, there's no issue. I'm going on a picnic Saturday morning so can you please hold on to Noëlle for a bit longer?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"For someone who's recently divorced, you're moving on a bit fast."

"I had already mentally moved on while we were still married."

"Putting a woman over your own daughter, that's despicable even for you."

"I'm only asking you to bring her over in the midafternoon."

"No."

"Fine, I'll try to make it work."

"So you're letting strangers around my daughter now?"

"For your information, she's a single mother and Noëlle is a big fan of hers."

"Is she some kind of celebrity?"

"An influencer, she's very popular amongst the kids and teens."

"So, some bougie, stuck-up airhead is your new girlfriend?"

"And a sleazy real estate agent is your new boyfriend?"

"What's sleazy about him?"

"He has a child with the woman that I was with and what I heard about him wasn't too pleasant."

"She has a child with Namizo!?"

"Calm down, you'll wake her up."

"Good, we're leaving."  
_________________________________________

While Luiz was asleep, Lufilia was editing her videos when someone slammed the door open.

"Ay! What the hell? What are you doing here? I didn't call you."

"Who is that thug around our son?" Asked Namizo.

"Oh, now he's your son. He's someone that I met when I went out shopping, we have a date on Saturday."

"You're not going."

"Excuse you? We're not together anymore and like you said, my life is my business."

"Are you seriously going out with that guy? He looks like an ex-felon."

"Firstly, he's a tattoo artist. Secondly, he's a single dad. And thirdly, the woman who you fucked in a hotel room is his ex-wife."

"She was married to that graffiti wall!?"

"If that's all you came here to talk about, you can leave."

"With pleasure."


	5. Online

A disgruntled woman was researching information about someone.

"LuluMonkey, huh?" Said Tori.

She went online and looked her up to find any dirt.

"Thirty million subscribers? Jesus, kids will watch anything."

She scrolled through a couple of videos, most of them were about traveling and family, with a few pranks and challenges in the mix.

"Just a basic bitch, let's go on the other channel."

She clicked on her gaming channel.

The videos were mostly scary gameplay with a long nose screaming every second and her laughing.

"This is what qualifies as entertainment now?"

She continued until she saw her social media and clicked her tongue.

"Why am I not surprised?"

There was several pictures of Lufilia in bikinis posing at beaches, rivers and lakes.

There was also numerous family pictures and sponsored videos and posts for video games.

"A Youtuber, Instagram model and a gamer girl. How fitting, she's the perfect girlfriend for horny teenage boys and immature men. No wonder he fell head over heels for her."

She went on a website for internet stars net worths.

"She makes a seven-figure income every year for being pretty, what a damn surprise."

She continued scrolling through her biography when she saw something interesting.

"A chemist and a best-selling author are her older brothers, her dad is a famous journalist and her grandfather is a Vietnam veteran."

She furiously stared at the computer screen when she saw that Lufilia had posted another new video titled "I met someone".

"Noëlle! Bring me your signed book!"  
_________________________________________

At a real estate agency, a man was stalking someone's social media accounts.

"Come on, there has to be something on him." Said Namizo.

He searched Law's channel but it's mostly about tattoo do's and don'ts along with some sanitation tips.

"Nothing special on here."

On his social media, he had over five million followers.

The majority of the photos were tattoos of their customers and posts promoting their business.

"What's so special about him that he has over-"

When he scrolled down, he realized something.

"Ah, he's a model too. It makes much more sense."

He looked down at his own stomach and arms.

"Christ, is he made out of stone or something? It's probably photoshop, right?"

He turned off his computer and called his favorite client for some emotional "healing".


	6. Picnic

Two adults were feeding each other fruits while their kids played.

"I'm sorry, you probably expected us to be alone but she didn't budge." Said Law.

"It's not a problem, the kids are enjoying themselves." Said Lufilia.

"I met someone."

"What?"

"Your video about me."

"If you don't want me to talk about it, I'll stop. I'm sorry."

"Actually, I appreciated the fact that you kept me anonymous. You teased your audience."

"Thanks for that little tip, that was one of the latest comments I saw on my gym video."

"Which one was it again? I can't seem remember..."

"How to get a bigger and rounder butt."

"It's coming back to me now, thank you for that and I saw your comment as well. 'I wish that I was the one taking the picture'."

"It's true, you looked really good in that photo."

"And you looked great in your bikinis."

"Could say the same for you in those boxers."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

She put her hand on top of his and looked at the kids.

"They're not looking." Said Law.

They pecked each other on the lips.

"How did Ace take the news?" Asked Law.

"Surprisingly well, he didn't break anything this time around and you?" Asked Lufilia.

"He was fine with it, he only promised that if I ever break your heart, him and Sabo will give me the 'Nami treatment'. Should I ask what that is?"

"Let's just say that there's a reason why Namizo only comes over when I call him or else he would piss himself just by the sight of my house alone."

"What are they doing here?"

They saw two people walking towards their kids and picked them up.

"Did you invite her?" Asked Lufilia.

"No, did you invite him?" Asked Law.

"No, I didn't."

"Hi, babygirl!" Said Tori.

"Hey, son!" Said Namizo.


	7. Couples

The furious couple were watching the scene in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking..." Mumbled Law.

"The feeling is mutual..." Said Lufilia.

"Are they pulling some kind of a sick prank?"

"I knew that he was a spiteful asshole but I didn't expect that even from him."

"They're coming over here, let's play nice."

"Hello, Law." Said Tori.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Nami and I are doing just fine."

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Asked Namizo.

"You interrupted our date." Said Lufilia.

"I wasn't aware-"

"Don't even try it, Tori. I told you that I was going on a date and I wanted to be civil but honestly, what the hell are you doing here?" Said Law.

"Didn't take long for your true side to come out, I only came here to check up on our daughter. Seeing that you're allowing strangers to be around her."

"And why are you here?" Asked Lufilia.

"I packed some snacks for our son." He said while giving her a lunchbox.

"Uh huh, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with some vanilla milk..."

"Don't forget about the yogurt and potato chips."

Lufilia threw a vicious death glare at Namizo.

"Yikes..." Said Tori.

"You look like your family whenever they see me. What did I do? I brought him-"

"Seu idiota!"

After screaming every insult possible in Portuguese, she calmed down to explain herself.

"Are...are you okay?" Asked Law.

"I'm fine but..."

She redirected her attention back to her ex-boyfriend.

"That's your plan, huh? Kill your son so you wouldn't have to take care of him?"

"What are you bitching on about this time?"

"If you'd actually give a damn about Luiz, you would've known that not only is he lactose intolerant but diabetic as well and doesn't like salty things."

"Well, what the hell can he eat? That cuts out a lot of things and isn't diabetes for fat middle-aged people?"

"Obviously not, he's on a very strict diet that's been prescribed to him and Traffy's been giving me extra health tips."

"Who?"

"That's my nickname for him."

"I think that it's cute." Said Law.

"So you're listening to a tattoo artist for health advice?"

"I used to be a clinical dietitian before switching over to tattooing."

"Ah."

"At least one of you is educated." Whispered Tori.

"I'm educated!" Said Lufilia.

"High school doesn't count, sweetie."

"I have a master's degree."

"Oh? In what exactly?"

"Tori...don't..." Murmured Namizo.

"I know you influencers aren't exactly the geniuses of the world."

"God, please don't let her embarrass herself any further..." Said Law.

"I know people who majored in theater and they came out okay enough in retail."

"Oh, no." Said Namizo while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You complete and utter dumbass." Said Law while covering his face in sheer embarrassment.

"Thanks but now let me teach you a few things about me." Said Lufilia.

"Excuse you?"

"I have my master's degree in public administration."

"..."

"I studied sociology and got my master's with a concentration in emergency administration and planning. I was a consultant for a disaster management firm until I decided to do YouTube fulltime."

"Ah."

A bright flash of light came from a phone.

"I'm sorry, I know that it's immature but I just had to take a picture of the look on your face." Said Law.

"So, what did you study?" Asked Lufilia.

"Noëlle! We're leaving!" She screamed.

"Figures, we can continue our chat tonight through the phone."

They were about to kiss but were each pulled away.

"Let's go!" Screamed the jilted ex-lovers.


	8. Cut Off

Law took his sleeping daughter to her bedroom and tucked her in.

He went downstairs and was making dinner, all the while ignoring his ex-wife.

"You mind telling me what the hell was that back there?" Asked Tori.

"We tried to prevent you from making an ass out of yourself but you were too bullheaded to listen to us. Pass me my apron."

"I can't believe you allowed that snob to speak to me like that."

"You started it with your condescending attitude and all she did was return the favor. You're the one who's in the wrong."

"Must be nice to have someone who loves you despite all of your faults."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Did you tell her about your past?"

"That's none of your business."

"I wonder what would happen if she finds out?"

She walked up to him and smirked.

"A foster child who went to juvie for assaulting his guardian on two separate occasions and throughout our teens even adult gang members would piss themselves just by the mention of your name."

"It's all in the past. I'm not that type of person anymore and if you want to tell her, I don't give a damn."

"You can take the person out of the streets but not the streets out of them."

"Unlike those morons, I'm not willing to sacrifice everything that I know and love for a few moments of adrenaline rush."

"What happened to you? To the man whose eyes would send a chill down any hardened criminal's spine. Whose presence would make a room go quiet."

"That man grew up, became a father and realized that there's much more to life than street brawls. I thought you would prefer things to be that way."

"Aren't you getting bored with this swanky ass neighborhood? Pretending to be something that you're not."

"So you miss being a dealer?"

"Don't you miss collecting fees from those cheap bastards? Just from the sight of your height and muscles, they mysteriously had extra money in their pockets."

"No. I don't."

"I still remember when Doffy wanted to test you so he faked missing his money and pulled out his gun. You didn't flinch at all and continued to stare at him with no emotion. He was so proud and hoped that you took on the business."

"And look at where he is now, serving several life sentences in solitary confinement."

"You were the smartest one so you would've made it."

"I want to leave all of that behind me, I did it out of survival and no one should be raised in that environment. That's why as soon as he got sentenced and I got that scholarship, I got the hell out and never looked back."

"You know that they miss you?"

"You've been talking to them?"

"We've reconnected, they're wondering if you want to catch up in the old neighborhood."

"Absolutely not, I'm not going back to that hellhole."

"Come on, it's just a few beers."

"What are their professions?"

"Oh, excuse me! I guess that your shit no longer stinks for you to have such an attitude!"

"I want to be around uplifting people, not those who made fun of me for pursuing my education."

"Fine then, I'll go without you and tell them what a pussy you've become."

"Don't let the door hit your tits on the way out."

"Go to hell."  
_________________________________________

Lufilia sent her son to his room and was making dinner.

"Was it really necessary for you to act like that?" Asked Namizo.

"So when she was treating me like an idiot, it was okay? I defended myself, that's all. Give me my mittens."

"Maybe you need to be taken down a peg or two."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since you went to that preppy graduate school, you've changed."

"In what way?"

"You've become more controlling and nagging, it felt like I was dating a man!"

"Give me an example."

"The time I brought over groceries, you did nothing but criticize them. That's why I stopped doing it."

"You brought nothing but junk food and he can't eat that. You didn't even bother to remember, seeing that you still packed him that snack."

"I'm only human, I'm not perfect."

"Remember that time I couldn't make it for the parent-teacher meeting and I received a call that no one showed up? Despite you promising that you would attend."

"I was-"

"Remember when Luiz went into shock and I tried calling but you didn't pick up until three days later?"

"I was on vacation."

"Do you know how it feels to have a child who cries himself to sleep because he thinks that his dad hates him?"

"I don't hate-"

"Having to explain to my family why I was in the psychiatric hospital after getting a mental breakdown from all of the cheating and gaslighting. While you were partying in Ibiza, I was on suicide watch!"

"I apologized for that."

"And now you have the nerve to judge me. You always said that I think I'm better than you and need to get off my high horse, bullshit!"

"I think that I should leave-"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Back in college, you were the nicest man possible. I wanted to get married so we could be a happy family. When you started working as a realtor, I was excited for you but when I got accepted into Belmonte, everything changed."

"..."

"You got critical about my weight. You would leave for days on end without telling me and if I asked, I would pray that you wouldn't cause a scene. Then, you started commenting about me in front of your friends. I was so stressed out that my hair was falling, my skin was breaking out in hives and I was losing weight at an unhealthy pace."

"But you gained back all of it and some extra pounds. And I'm not the one who force-fed you those laxatives or make you go on these weird ass diets."

"And what was your response? You broke up with me during my third trimester and left me traumatized, depressed and suicidal."

"I didn't even want the parasite in the first place."

"You've made that clear so the next time you say that I'm a stuck-up bitch who thinks I'm better than you. I don't think that, I **know** that I'm better. Don't worry about me calling anymore, I'm done with you. Get the hell out of my house that I worked and paid for all by myself without your useless ass!"

As he walked off, she addressed him again.

"One more thing! I'm changing his birth certificate! He'll no longer be Luiz Tangerin but Monkey instead!"


	9. Past

Law and Lufilia were in his kitchen and the kids were napping upstairs together.

"I have something to tell you."

"So do I."

"I'll go first, I was a gang member in my teens."

"I spent time in a mental institution."

"I was a debt collector for drug dealers until I went away for college."

"I was depressed and developed an eating disorder."

"How are you doing now?"

"I'm seeing a therapist, taking some antidepressants and as you can see I'm thick and proud!"

"You're a very strong woman, I wished that everyone had your personality."

"But what about you? Being involved in those things must be traumatizing for a teen."

"When my biological family was killed, I became emotionally detached. My leader was arrested shortly after I got a scholarship from an out-of-state college so I packed my things and ran away to live with my social worker. Tori took up a cosmetology program near my college and that's how we reconnected."

"That's amazing, despite going through one of the worst things anyone can experience, you still made something out of yourself."

"At least someone understands."

"You were still picked on for being different?"

"Is it that obvious? According to some, I was the brains and brawn of the gang."

"That's all in the past, let's focus on the present and future."

"I really appreciate cooking with you, Noëlle really likes German cuisine."

"Luiz is more of a Brazilian foodie and I could pick up some lessons from you."

He kissed her against the kitchen wall and a few soft moans escaped from them.

"It's been ages since I felt so warm in someone else's arms..." Said Law.

"Me too."

"Can we...cuddle some more?"

"Yes, we can."

"Surprise, everyone!" Screamed Tori.

"Not a bad place that you got there." Said Shannon."

"Just don't steal anything."

"No promises." Said Percy.

"Those voices...Tori, you bitch..." Said Law.

"Hello! Did we interrupt something?"

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat your partners in crime?" Asked Denki.

"Since when did the nerdiest dude became the most inked one?" Asked Shannon.

"Tori, why are they here?"

"They figured since you can't come to them, they'll come to you."

"Can you please stop staring at me? It's getting annoying." Said Lufilia.

"How much does she cost?" Asked Percy.

"She's not a hooker, you fucking idiot. She's my date." Said Law.

"You moved on quickly." Said Shannon.

"I know, right?" Said Tori.

"And she looks kinda snooty to me. So you abandoned us because we weren't good enough for you?"

"I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in that situation but apparently, Tori has no problem with it."

"I told y'all that he's a pussy now."

"What kind of shit is this!?" Screamed Denki.

"That was for the kids and you didn't even use a fork..." Said Lufilia.

"Calm down, cupcake." Said Percy as he touched her backside.

He was quickly sent back a few steps by a punch.

"Ahhh!! Shit!!"

"Whoa." Said Shannon.

"I did tell you to stop fucking with them Latinas, they're crazy when they want to be." Said Denki.

"I was a marine corps brat so my grandpa and dad taught me a few things."

"Fuck, I'm bleed-"

He was sent to the ground by another punch.

"Law! If you don't stop, I'll report-"

He looked up at his ex-wife and she gulped while backing away.

"Traffy..." Said Lufilia.

"Those same murderous eyes." Said Shannon.

"Now he's fucked." Said Denki.

"I'm sorry...don't do me like the others." Begged Percy.

"Do you just go around assaulting women like that or were you trying to test my patience?"

"I figured that she's only your date so it's nothing serious."

Law grabbed his shirt collar and stared deep into his eyes.

"That still doesn't give you the right to do that, I made a good choice by leaving that place."

"Tori said that you changed so I didn't think you were still the same."

He let Percy go and looked around the kitchen then at him.

"If I ever see you around here again, I'll make you regret being alive and the same goes for you two as well."

"Y-Yes..."

"Get the fuck out of my house. Now."

They ran out and he turned his attention over to Tori.

"You wouldn't hit a woman, right?"

"I'll happily report her for illegal drug use if she doesn't leave within the next few seconds."

"But I'm not-"

"Those pupils are telling me something else. Get out."

She walked out and joined her friends outside.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that."

"It's okay, I know you didn't want to act like that."

"I don't want to be like them, I hated that life so much and never want to go back."

"I can already tell that you're not and will never be like them."

"Thank you."


	10. Spy

An orange haired man was putting cameras on the inside of a tree in an upper middle-class neighborhood.

"Nice cameras, are they waterproof?"

"Of cour-"

Namizo recognized the voice and got extremely pale.

"Please God, not him...let it be anybody else, even the SWAT team can come and arrest my ass just not him..." He cried.

"Now, either we do this my way or the fun way." Said Garp.

"I prefer the fun way to be honest." Said Ace.

"I second that opinion." Said Dragon.

"I agree as well." Said Sabo.

"All of you are here!? Aren't you guys watching Louie!?"

"It's Luiz, you neglectful dumbass! He's out cycling with Law and we came here to throw a surprise party for her to celebrate you getting cut out of her life."

"You have five seconds to get off that ladder or else I'll drag you down." Said Garp.

He awkwardly stepped off and turned around to see four muscular men well over six feet tall glaring down at him.

"Explain." Said Ace.

"Don't even try to lie, you remember what happened the last time?" Asked Dragon.

"It was to spy because I hoped that she was still crazy for me to show the police and she would lose custody because she reported my relationship to my boss. Now they're investigating me, I could lose my real estate license if anything happens."

"You were probably messing around with an intern or a secretary. Did I lie?" Asked Sabo.

"..."

"You're just mad that she moved on. You would much rather see her in misery just to have an emotional punching bag under your control." Said Garp.

Ace took out his phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? I'd like to report a trespasser on my sister's property, it's her abusive ex and he's been injured."

"But I'm fine."

"Won't be when we're done with you." Said Dragon.

**_Timeskip_ **

A group of friends were drinking at a bar.

"Shit, what happened to your face?" Asked Ernie.

"Not a damn thing, now get me more beer." Said Percy.

"Law and his girlfriend punched the shit out of him for groping her." Said Shannon.

"I already warned him about doing that but he never listens." Said Denki.

"At least I didn't shit myself like you two."

"You were about to, though."

"One day, you're going to mess with the wrong person's girl." Said Ernie.

"He got lucky that Law mellowed out or else he wouldn't even be walking." Said Shannon.

"Can't say that I'm not proud of him, he made something out of himself so I don't blame him if he wants to stay far away from this town."

"I have a picture of her from Tori, that's his new girlfriend."

"Lufilia!? I'll be damned, she grew up!"

"You know her?" Asked Denki.

"She's Garp's grandkid, I remember her from my marine days."

Percy spat out his drink and looked at him.

"No wonder she punched your lights out." Said Shannon.

"He always was a cast-iron pain in the ass, guess he passed that down to her." Said Percy.

"I'm guessing that you know her dad too?" Asked Denki.

"Dragon's the mysterious type, you could never figure out what he was thinking which explains why he always won in poker."

"Hey! Ernie! Get us a couple more shots ready!" Screamed Tori.

"Sorry toots, but you already passed your limit a long time ago! I can't let you go out stinking drunk! Do you even have a designated driver!?"

"I'll sleep in my car, just get us the drinks!"

"What's wrong with her this time?"

"She got fired for sleeping with an employee at her new job because Garp's granddaughter reported them." Said Percy.

"And the guy was put on leave without pay, he'll lose his real estate license when they find out the extent of their relationship." Said Shannon.

"She's been using him as a cash cow so not only is she jobless but lost her other means of income." Said Denki.

"Would you look at the time? Hey! You drunken brats! It's closing time, go home!"

"Come on, Ern. Just a few more-"

"Tori, you know the rules. I always close at 10:30 PM, I'm not trying to get into any trouble with the law."

"Fine, old man! We'll just have to bring the party somewhere else!"


	11. Away

The next few days went on as normal until someone knocked on Law's front door.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Are you the ex-spouse of Trafalgar Tori?"

"Law, we're gonna need to ask you some questions."

"Zoro? What's going on?"

"When was the last time that you saw your ex-wife?"

"It's been almost two weeks since she came here, the court's been trying to contact her but no one's picked up. What's going on?"

"She's suspected of being involved in the Delray robberies."

"What?"

"I know that it's hard to accept and I trust you enough to know that you'll update us if anything happens." Said Zoro.

"Yeah..."

"Stay strong for her, she needs you now more than ever."

"I will...I'll be there for her." He closed the door and went into his living room to turn on the TV to the news channel.

"What have you done..." He didn't notice the crying girl looking on at the drama.

"Mommy hurt people..."

**_Timeskip_ **

Lufilia was inside of an interrogation room when the detective came.

"Hi, Brook. What's wrong?"

"Dear, how much do you know about Namizo?"

"Enough for me to know that he's a lying, no-good jackass."

"You aren't too far from the truth, he definitely is a liar. In fact, I'll go as far as to say that he's a con man."

"What's going on?"

"He's facing a 250 million dollar lawsuit for selling a mansion that had black mold to a family and their children are fighting for their lives as we speak."

"Oh my God...those poor kids..."

"We called you because he said that you knew about it in his journal."

"What!?"

"It's just to take a polygraph to prove your innocence, that's all."

"Okay, I'll do it but I really didn't know."

"Did you ever notice anything off about him?" She thought long and hard about it until she had a disturbing realization.

"I'm such an idiot."

"What's wrong?"

"When he was talking on his phone, he said something about pulling off the sale of the century to some poor saps. I didn't really pay attention to it but now..." He put his hand on her right shoulder.

"It's not your fault, there's no possible way that you could've known what was happening."

"There was a period when he would go on luxury vacations to party. I thought that was with his own money but it ran out and he was back to normal."

"I see, how about we do that test?" They got up to go to the other room when she passed a cell.

"Oh." Said Lufilia.

"Your family did a number on him. Not so much physically but mentally is a completely different story."

"No more insults...no..." Said Namizo.

"Insults?"

"Your father was very brutal with his criticisms to say the least."

"Fist of hate..."

"I'm guessing that my grandpa did that one."

"He was soaking wet, we assumed that he was hosed down."

"My brothers are such children..." Said Lufilia.

"To quote: we wanted to kick the living shit out of him but had to do it legally."

"Yep, that sounds like Ace."

"How did you get that evidence of his philandering ways?"

"Well...um..."

_**Flashback** _

A police officer and a woman were staking out a real estate agency.

"They're coming in." Said Zoro.

"Is Usopp in position?" Asked Lufilia.

"Yep, I texted him the signal." A long nosed man with a camera was waiting for his targets outside of a window in a bush.

"This is for damn near ruining my relationship and friendship with those cheating rumors." He took snapshots of the couple doing risqué things in the office.

"I can't thank you guys enough for this." Said Lufilia.

"It's what friends are for, that son of a bitch almost got my wedding annulled. It makes me more than happy to reduce his pride to dust."

_**Flashbacks ends** _

"Walls have ears, streets have voices and friends have cameras on their phones." Said Lufilia.


	12. Justice

A little girl and her father were placing flowers on a memorial.

"Is she in heaven, daddy?" Asked Noëlle.

"She's in a much better place now." She looked at the picture of the smiling girl who was roughly the same age as her.

"Why?"

"No one knows even the police had a hard time understanding it."

"Mom burned my book."

"What?"

"The autograph book, she burned it because she hates Miss Lulu."

"You don't have to worry about that, she'll sign a new one for you."

"You don't have to lie, daddy. I knew that she did that for more money."

"That's because a child shouldn't have to think about those things, I'm sorry for not being a good enough father."

"But you're an awesome dad."

"I didn't protect you enough, if only I had just-"

"She's right, you know. You can't keep blaming yourself for what others did."

"Hi, Mr. Roronoa, you look fancy." Said Noëlle.

"Thanks, I'm wearing this monkey suit because I just came back from the trial."

"I see the GPS system is working." Said Law.

"Oh, ha ha. He's facing five years for negligent homicide and another five for grievous bodily harm along with a ten grand fine and that lawsuit doesn't look like it's getting thrown out any time soon."

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to follow up on the case so much for obvious reasons."

"The highlight was the look on his face when his own friends testified against him, I guess what he did was so shitty that even they couldn't excuse it."

"What about Lufilia?"

"Lawyer tried to paint her as a mentally unstable ex-girlfriend, got quickly shut down when she corrected him about business ethics and public policy."

"Just as I thought, if all of that happened within just the first two months, I can only imagine what the rest of the trial will be like."

"We still can't find any trace of her."

"She's looking at the death penalty if she comes back, isn't she?"

"More than likely."

"And if she pleads guilty?"

"Maximum would be four life sentences for murder, two counts of attempted murder and robbery."

"By the time she's eligible for parole, none of us will even be alive."

**_Timeskip_ **

The couple and their kids were eating dinner when the phone rang.

"Hold on, I'll get it." Said Lufilia.

"Lu, can you please pass the salad tongs?"

"Here, Nöe."

"I thought that you didn't like salty things."

"It's your dad's cooking so it's all right."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Law.

"He did what!?"

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Asked Law.

"It's about Namizo."  
_________________________________________

A group of angry police officers were searching a jail cell.

"Found something!" Said Regis.

"An escape plan, he really didn't want to accept responsibility for his actions." Said Ali.

"Or to cheat the victims out of a proper compensation."

"But how the hell did he get out?"

"Not sure but for now, we have to call and tell them what happened." Said Coby.

"I already did and they didn't take too kindly to the news." Said Brook.

"I wouldn't be either if the person who's responsible for my child's death wouldn't be facing any consequences."

"We checked the cameras near his cell but someone turned them off during that time, that means it was an inside job."


	13. Confession

A fat and bald man was sitting down in the interrogation room waiting for the detectives.

"Good aft-"

"I did it! I let him go because he paid me five grand to do it!" Screamed Craig.

"Where is he now?" Asked Labonte.

"I'm guessing not in this country anymore."

"Damn it, any idea where he could be?"

"He traveled to a lot of European countries, he's probably in one of them." Said Brook.

"One more thing, he also told me to hire an assassin."

"Continue." He said before turning on the tape recorder.

"He wanted the prosecutor dead, I was reluctant but completely refused when he ordered two other hits."

"Who was it?" Asked Labonte.

"His own son."

"..."

"The plan was to kill his ex-girlfriend but thought that it wouldn't be enough if she died so he wanted his son and her boyfriend to be killed. He offered me another ten grand to hire one."

"Did you?"

"I thought about it but my son's around the same age so I couldn't bring myself to it. I lied and told him I did it, if I hadn't, he would've gotten someone else and they wouldn't have hesitated."

"And the boyfriend?"

"I didn't want his daughter to become an orphan."

"You're aware of severe disciplinary actions that you'll face, correct?"

"I can no longer call myself a jail guard, I'll accept whatever punishment you give me but I want to write down in exact detail, everything that he told me to do."

_**Timeskip** _

A disguised couple were walking down a rural street in a tiny village.

"How long do we have stay like this, Lucas?"

"Until the police are off our asses, Alice." 

They weren't well known, the people thought that they were just an average couple.

They thought Lucas was an American farmer who was helping out everyone's favorite grandmother, Ilse Kroeger, with her vegetable garden. Alice was the village's beautician and fashion consultant.

"I'm just waiting for that fat bastard to call me to say that he got the job done."

"Won't they know that it's you?"

"I told him to tell the assassin to make it look like a pedophile did it. That way, it'll distract the police from us."

"Won't he have to fuck the kid?"

"Not necessarily, he could use an object on his corpse. It'll look like a pedophilic necrophile type of thing."

"Did you tell him about my request for Law?"

"A bullet to his right temple to make it look like a suicide."

"As much as I wanted him to get the same treatment as that kid, it'll come of as suspicious. At least a suicide will be more believable in his case."  
_________________________________________

Law held Lufilia by her hand and led her into his upstairs bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"There's something that I didn't tell you about, I figured that since we've been going out for almost three months, I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." He opened his medicine and showed it to her.

"Traffy..."

"Remember when I told you that my family were killed in a botched robbery and I was shot too?"

"Yes..."

"I was shot in the head, the doctors said it was miracle that I survived but I have some longterm effects. That one's for insomnia, that's for chronic headaches, and that's to boost my appetite."

"I haven't really been honest with you either..."

"That you have ADHD."

"How did you-"

"The time I asked to use your bathroom, you had left out your medication and I recognized it because one of my friends has it too. I didn't bring it up because it's something that you should share on your own."

"Oh, I was really hoping that you didn't see that..."

"I hope that doesn't change anything between us."

"It doesn't and it won't." She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

They held each other for a few minutes and spoke.

"How was the interrogation?" He asked.

"Namizo either has to be in Sweden or Japan, those were his favorite places to visit."

"No doubt that Tori probably went with him."

"That's what I told them this morning."

At that moment, Law's doorbell rang.


	14. Hit

A farmer called his wife over for some exciting news.

"What's go-" He showed her two images on his phone.

The first one was a picture of a child's bloody underwear.

"So that means..."

"Keep scrolling."

There it was, a picture of the right side of Law's head that was blown off by a bullet.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed.

"I'll wire him the money for both him and the assassin, a job well done."

"I wish I could see the look on that bitch's face."

"I bet you fifty she's back in that mental institution."

"You're on."

**_Timeskip_ **

A group of investigators and police officers were inside of an FBI office.

"All right, I finally found the IP address and it's non-American." Said Franky.

"Does it specify where?" Asked Galdino.

"That kind is usually found in northern Europe."

"That doesn't cut it down so much." Said Alvida.

"Since IP addresses tend to relocate and get reassigned, they're not one hundred percent reliable. I'll use a geolocation database to a get a more definitive answer."  
_________________________________________

Two kids were watching cartoons in the living room while their parents were drinking tea.

"How could they?" Asked Law.

"To request having that done to a child, it makes me feel ill just thinking about that."

"She knew what I went through in the foster care system but had no problem with Noëlle ending up in it."

"The FBI is involved, I hope that they get what's coming to them."

"So do I."

"On a lighter note, you're not a bad actor."

"I may or may not have been in my college's drama and theater club."

"Oh." She was trying to stifle her laughter but failed.

"I like the arts, what I can say?"

"I'm sorry but I imagined you on a stage reciting Shakespeare."

"You're not that far off from the truth, I played Mercutio."

"Pretty please?" She held his hand and give him the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"It's been years, I'm rusty and I don't remember any lines."

"Sabo was also in drama and he still remembers all of his lines to this day. Don't lie to me, Traffy."

Law did know all of his lines but didn't want her to see his nerdy side.

"Leave the kitchen door open with a crack and never mention this to anyone."

She sat down attentively and listened to him.

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down."

Lufilia started covering her red face halfway through.

"It is that embarrassing?"

"You're way too sexy in tights."

"You imagined me in costume, didn't you?" She nodded.

"So that's why the day after our plays the guys would look at me as if I slept with their girlfriends. Not to mention the insane amount of them who wanted to sign up after."

"Wait, you never noticed that?"

"I was with Tori at the time so I didn't really pay attention."

"You ever had any wardrobe malfunctions?"

"Actually, the guys in the fashion club purposefully designed our costumes to not only be historically accurate but to cover our boners in case."

While they were talking, the kids accidentally clicked on a news channel.

"Isn't that our parents?" Asked Noëlle.

"Mama! Mr. Law! Our parents are on the TV!" Screamed Luiz.

They ran out, grabbed their kids and went inside of the kitchen.

"We made lasagna tonight, it'll get cold if you guys don't eat it." Said Lufilia.

"I thought that you guys were watching cartoons." Said Law.

"We were but we lost the channel and ended up on the news." Said Luiz.

"How much did you see?" She asked.

"What's America's most wanted?" Asked Noëlle.

"I have dairy-free coconut ice cream and whoever eats all their veggies will get two scoops."


	15. Together

Several weeks had passed and two people were napping on their porch until a group of armed police men woke them up.

"What the hell!?" Screamed Lucas.

"You're both under arrest for the murder of Ilse Kroeger."

"Ilse died of natural causes!"

"Tell it to the investigator. Search the house!"

For the entire drive, even though they were separated, both of them kept proclaiming their innocence until they got to the station.

They were both screaming but that only attracted more attention.

"I have more money than all of your-"

"Salaries combined, yes, yes. I heard you the first time, why don't you tell me what you did to Ilse?"

"I told you when I came back from the garden, Ilse was dead."

"Then why did we find enough insulin in her system to kill two hulking men?"

"She probably miscalculated how much she needed."

"For once in your pathetic life can you tell the truth, Namizo Tangerin?"

"I don't know who-"

"Cut the crap, the downside to living in an area like this is the minimum access to international news. It's a good thing the US tipped off our government about two fugitive suspects. You're accused of conspiracy to commit murder, grievous bodily harm, negligent homicide and conspiracy to commit rape on a minor."

"I want a lawyer."  
_________________________________________

A woman was crying to an investigator but his expressionless face didn't help her out too much.

"He'd beaten and threatened me that if I didn't kill her, he'd do it and dispose of me too!" She cried.

"Uh huh."

"Please, you have to believe me! I never wanted to run away with him and leave my daughter with her abusive dad but he forced me!"

"If you weren't a wanted criminal, you could've been a great actress, Tori."

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem to have a full plate on your hands. Murder of an innocent child, two counts of attempted murder and robbery. You also have a one hundred thousand dollar bounty."

"He planned out everything! I only followed along out of fear, I'll tell you everything!"

"Also, can you stop rubbing your foot against my leg? I'm a happily married gay man with children."

**_Timeskip_ **

A detective walked inside of another interrogation room to tell his associate some new information.

"Sorry to interrupt but she confessed to everything."

"She did what!?" Asked Namizo.

"Apparently, he's the mastermind behind all of this.

"Really now?"

"He forced her at gunpoint to kill Mrs. Kroeger because they could no longer afford the rent and wanted to steal her valuables to pawn them."

"That lying whore! She's the one who came up with the idea, I didn't even think that it was necessary to kill her! I told her that we could've just skip town but she didn't want the police getting involved!"

"Are you finally cooperating with us?"

"She used to be a drug dealer so she knew the exact amount of insulin that it'd took to knock out, put someone in a coma or kill."

"What happened on that day?"

"Ilse told us that she was going to the police to report missing items but didn't say that she thought it was us so before she would find out, Tori came up with the idea of killing her. She made Ilse breakfast laced with enough painkillers to just knock her out so she wouldn't put up a fight while being injected."

"What about your involvement in the botched robbery back in America?"

"That's a damn lie, I only found out she did it when she called me a few days later and started screaming over the phone. She was sobering up so her emotions were all over the place."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"She was plastered, armed, broke and looking for a fix. A preacher and his family were going into their car when she held them up. She shot all three of them and barely got a hundred bucks. Afterwards, she went on a three-day bender and drug spree."

"Take them away and contact the US, we have their suspects in detention."


	16. Trial

The couple stood trial together and it didn't take long for the jurors to be disgusted with the charges brought against the accused.

Lufilia's family made sure to get front row seats. They cracked a smile when they saw the looks on their faces as she and Law both went to the witness stand.

But imagine everyone's surprise when not one but two of his older sisters, Nami and Nojiko, took the stand and said the reason why they cut off all contact with him was because he'd lie to them and say that he was going to invest their money into real estate.

In reality, he used it to pay off the rest his college tuition, a new car and to go into exclusive clubs. They didn't even know that they were aunts and only found out from watching the news.

"I didn't know he had sisters." Said Law.

"We didn't either." Said Dragon, Garp and Lufilia.

"Nami's a home ec teacher, I met her at an education conference." Said Sabo.

"Nojiko did me and Marco's tattoos but I didn't know that they were related." Said Ace.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they would spend the rest of their lives in prison so they devised a plan to make sure that they'll never go there.

The case was well-known at this point and people convicted of sex crimes especially against children didn't fair too well in that place.

After the trial, Law and Lufilia went out and enjoyed themselves. During the last couple of months, their bond grew even stronger and he was getting along great with her family. Even Ace stopped glaring at him...eventually.

Because of the severity of the case, they both decided that it would be best to keep it from their kids until they got old enough so they sent them to a summer camp.

They wrote to them every day and it seems that they're enjoying themselves. They even sent their parents matching bracelets. For the first time in years, they didn't had their kids with them.

It was confusing since they had no idea what to do with their newfound freedom so they decided to share cultural recipes with each other until they both ended up naked on his kitchen floor.

"That...that escalated..." Said Law.

"The last thing I remember was talking about my grandma's paella recipe." Said Lufilia.

"They said that sex is a great stress reliever and now I fully understand what they meant."

"In that case, I'm still a bit stressed out..."

"I'll be rough this time around."

"I like rough."

He lifted her up on the counter and was wildly kissing her until his house phone rang.

"Sorry but-"

"It's okay, it's probably the camp."

He went to the living room to answer it and it was her.

"Fuck's sake, why are you-"

_"I just wanted to say to mentally prepare yourself in advance for what you're going to see."_

She hung up and Law was left confused by her statement but also thought that it was a ploy to mess with his mind.

"Is everything okay, Traffy?"

"Tori just called to mentally prepare myself."

"Did she say for what?"

"It's probably to mess with us, don't think too much about it."

The rest of the afternoon went on and spent the majority of that cleaning up after themselves.


	17. Farewell

The trial started off as it did any other day but Namizo and Tori kept looking at each other throughout the trial.

"What's going on?" Whispered Law.

"I'm not sure either but I have a very bad feeling about this." Said Sabo.

The couple both began to sweat and nervously tap their fingers against the table.

They both turned around to look at their exes and smiled.

"Those eyes..." Said Dragon.

"It's the same look that he had when he did it. You kids should turn away from what's about to happen." Said Garp.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ace.

The guilty pair discreetly placed their hands on their mouths.

"Son of a bitch, they actually did it."

"Those damn cowards."

After about two minutes, both criminals fell out of their chairs.

The court erupted into panic and the bailiffs and coincidentally two doctors from the jury started performing CPR on the pair.

"Just what the hell is going on here!?" Screamed Lufilia.

"They poisoned themselves!" Said Garp.

"We were at a trial for an accused war criminal once and I'll never forget his cold and dead eyes when he turned around at us. After that, he swallowed a cyanide pill and was dead within a few minutes."

"They killed themselves!?"

"It's possible they used cyanide too so the best case scenario is brain damage."

Within minutes, everyone was escorted out of the courtroom and the medical professionals took over.

**_Timeskip_ **

Within no time, the story made both national and international news. The suicide pact lovers made headlines around the world.

The group were watching the television in silence as news stations replayed the scene over and over again.

"How are you guys taking it?" Asked Sabo.

"I feel empty." Said the couple.

"What?"

"I'm not sad." Said Lufilia.

"But not happy either." Said Law.

"It's just...complicated to explain..."

"How am I going to explain to Noëlle that her mom isn't alive anymore?"

"There's no way that I can lie to Luiz, I'll just wait for him to get older to tell him the full truth."

"I'll say that she's in a deep sleep."

"Like Snow White."

"Exactly, they both fell into a deep sleep because of an irreversible curse and are in heaven."

"Or in hell."

Everyone in the room glared at Garp and Ace.

"What? It's way more believable." Said the young man.

"When the kids come back, it's best to tell them but implicitly, speak in their terms." Said Dragon.

"Tell them that they're no longer a part of our world and keep the suicide a secret until they're old enough to handle it." Said Sabo.

"That sounds reasonable." They said.

The couple spent the rest of the evening looking at the news and contemplating everything that happened in their lives up to this point.


	18. Epilogue

A sixteen-year-old boy was causing a lot of trouble by riding his bike through a farmer's market.

"You damn brat!" Screamed a fruit vendor.

"My potatoes!"

"He crushed my bananas!"

"Sorry about that!" Screamed Luiz.

The boy wasn't unknown to the area, he was always helpful to everyone but had a bit of a reckless streak.

Luiz wasn't the smartest one but could still charm his way out of any situation. That made him very popular with girls but he didn't care. All he needed was his family, friends and bike.

He was also known as a child whisperer since every kid that he babysat would instantly adore him and the elderly folks just couldn't get enough of him whenever he came over to visit.

Two police officers were inside of their car on patrol.

"Sir, with all due respect, isn't this a bit boring?"

"Tashigi, in this area, all we have to do is wait for the trouble to arrive." Said Smoker.

At that moment, Luiz used a lamppost to swing over and rode on the hood of the police car.

"What the-!?" She screamed.

"Monkey...it didn't take long for him to show up." He started his car and drove after him.

"Don't tell me that he's the one who's responsible for all of the complaints we've received in the last hour alone."

"Yep, all two dozen of them. Every time there's trouble he's never too far from it but most people think that because he babysits the neighborhood kids and helps out the elderly that he shouldn't face any consequences. But a criminal is a criminal and should be treated as such."

"Hiya, Smokey!" Said Luiz.

"Stop right there, Monkey!"

"What!? Your siren's too loud!"

"Stop riding, you imbecile!!"

"Oh! Okay! I'll stop in a few minutes! I just need to get some food and drinks for me and my sis!"

"No! You'll stop-"

"And to do one more trick with my bike!"  
_________________________________________

A pair of twins were watching TV when they saw a group of furious vendors and numerous others.

"Mom, dad, there's a group of angry people outside of the house." Said Niki and Veda.

"Don't tell me..." Said Law.

"And they're covered in crushed fruits."

"Ay, and I thought I was a troublemaker growing up..." Said Lufilia.

He opened the door and was met with several people with stained clothes.

"Trafalgar-"

"Yes, Mrs. Shigamore, I know and can the rest of you please form a straight line so we can deal with everyone?"

**_Timeskip_ **

A tall and slim girl with short raven hair was walking with her "student" to a nearby bookstore.

"Thank you for accepting to tutor me." Said Nia.

"It's not an issue, you seem capable enough of understanding simple things." Said Noëlle.

Noëlle was popular in a nontraditional way, her serious demeanor and dark clothing made her well-known amongst the masochistic boys who lusted after her abrasive personality.

Unsurprisingly, this made her public enemy number one with the girls but when you're the president of the debate team, editor-in-chief of the high school newspaper and member of the honors club, people tend to not mess with you.

Not to mention, all it took was one glare from her and the entire room would go quiet.

"Not to rush or anything but where's your brother with our food?"

"Just follow the path of destruction and swear words from the adults." It didn't take long for them to hear screaming from their local pizza shop owner.

"Damn it! I almost dropped my order!"

"Monkey! You fucking menace!"

"And in three, two, one..." Said Noëlle.

Luiz rode on the guardrail and landed right in front of the girls, scaring Nia.

"What took you so long? We could've had time to digest our stomachs."

"I got a bit held up but I'm here now."

"I take it you ate out of our orders."

"Nah, this one's mine. These are yours."

"Um, why is a cop car driving towards us?" Asked Nia.

"Huh!?" Said Noëlle.

"Oh yeah, Smokey was chasing me."

She glared at her stepbrother in utter disbelief at his stupidity.

"But you stopped when he told you to, right?"

"I stopped now." He shrugged.

"Oh, for piss' sake..." she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

**_Timeskip_ **

The two exhausted parents collapsed on their couch.

"That's everyone." Said Law.

"He's so gonna get it when he comes back." Said Lufilia.

"Mom, dad-"

"No more, we'll talk them tom-"

"It's officer Smoker." Said the twins.

"Oh, come on..." Said Lufilia.

"He doesn't look too happy and he's with Noë and Lu, who has a lot of bumps on his head." Said Niki.

"Don't worry, it's not from falling off his bike, it's from Noë." Said Veda.

"How do you know?" Asked Law.

"She's still hitting him as they're walking to the door."

"I just want a normal weekend, is that too much to ask for?" He mumbled while opening the door before Smoker even knocked.

"Traf-"

"I know, second strike and one more, you'll send him to the county jail for disturbing the peace. We already met up with those who filed the complaints and settled with them."

"Hm."

"I apologize for everything that he's done today, including wasting your time."

Smoker left and the teens went inside, Luiz tried to sneak away but was swiftly stopped by his parents.

"Hold it right there. Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs..."

"Grounded for one month and no seconds or desserts for two weeks."

"And I'm taking away your skateboard, bike and manga books for a month." Said Lufilia.

"But-"

"Do you want it to be two months instead?"

"No, ma'am..."

"Sucks to be you." Said Noëlle.

"Who said you're off the hook? We got a call from the Yasui family saying that you tried to injure their daughter during a volleyball game in school."

"It was an accident, you guys know I'd never do that."

"We're not saying that you did it on purpose but you do have a tendency of playing very rough."

"How?"

"The time you broke another girl's nose during boxing tryouts."

"The time you pushed someone so hard that they dislocated their shoulder in rugby." Said Law.

"I like to win."

"There's nothing wrong with that, we all like to win but try to take it a bit easy with the competitiveness to not hurt yourself or someone else."

"I'm not the most finesse person but I'll still try."

They went in the kitchen but noticed something was off.

"What's the occasion?" Asked the teens.

"How did you know?" Asked Law.

"You guys always prepare our favorite dinner when something big happens, like when you got married and were pregnant with the twins." Said Noëlle.

"Or when uncle Ace and Sabo both got married." Said Luiz.

"And obviously, it's bad news since Niki and Veda were left in the living room."

"Let's sit down and talk about your parents." Said Law.

"Okay."

After taking their portions, they sat down and listened to them.

"You know by now that they're not alive."

"Yeah..." said Noëlle.

"But we never really told you how they died." Said Lufilia.

"By swallowing a cyanide pill." Said Luiz.

"By taking- wait a minute, you knew!?"

"My mom killed a little girl, shot her parents and injected a lethal dose of insulin in an elderly woman who was kind enough to rent out her home to them. She also put out a hit on dad and wanted it to look like a suicide but I guess that his college drama days paid off for him so that's why he was able to stage it."

"If you know about the hit then-"

"He wanted my death to look like a pedophile did it so that's why he told that guard to make the assassin stick something up in me. Not to mention, the black mold story and the boy who had a lethal reaction to it or his sister who now struggles with brain damage."

"Her name is Gabriela Muñoz and she's in the special ed class at our school. We eat lunch with her and she knows but doesn't blame us for what happened to her."

"We even pooled our allowances together to buy the guard a little token of our appreciation. If it wasn't for his sympathy, I wouldn't even be here and he has an awesome food truck."

"We're sorry for keeping it a secret for so long." Said Lufilia.

"We found out last year when we searched up their names and saw a bunch of news articles about them." Said Luiz.

"We were mad at first but the more we thought about it, it's not really easy to tell a couple of kids that their parents committed suicide by basically cutting off the oxygen in their bloodstreams." Said Noëlle.

"We figured that you'd tell us before we turned eighteen."

"But I prepared and practiced my speech." Said Law.

"You can still say it if you want."

"It wouldn't be the same..."

"Can we come in now?" Asked Niki.

"Yes, you can." Said Lufilia.

The rest of the family dinner went on as usual with Noëlle and the twins occasionally slapping Luiz' hand to prevent him from taking off their plates.


End file.
